left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MadDawg2552
Thanks a lot for catching the vandalism and improving the opening to The Apartments! I hope to see more of you in the future—and I wish you luck in your first multiplayer game, whenever that comes. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 21:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Good editor :D :I've only just begun. =) --MadDawg2552 00:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE:At the beginning... While the change did make sense, I wasn't sure if you intended to modify all of the other walkthroughs. However, now that I know your intent, I'd be fine with you changing them. The walkthroughs for Death Toll aren't complete as of yet, and I think some others are missing, too, but I'll probably work on finishing up Death Toll's next week. The rest, I'm not sure. Somebody will probably do those in the near future. If there is something to change about the way they're formatted, though, then it would be best to have that included first. I'll wait until you're finished with the changes, but don't feel pressured, take your time. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 21:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Well done! Strange, though. It's quite odd when things glitch on wikia. As long as what must be done gets done, I see no harm in the occasional bug. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Uploaded image I don't think it's a question of background. See Image:The_Horde_Intro_test.jpg Compare to Image:The_Horde_Intro.jpg Nite01002 17:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Soundtrack In my opinion, this is a slightly easier way to organize the tracks; we can go in-depth about a certain song without cluttering up a page. It might seem like a bit much, yes, but this makes information on the songs much easier to find, and makes all of the tracks more...organized. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Random question... What WoW server do you play on, if any? PVP? RP? PVP-RP? Normal? Just curious, mostly... Dashade 22:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I play on Perenolde, a PvE (normal) server. --MadDawg2552 22:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :: If you ever get bored and wanna join an RP server, lemme know. That'll give me something else to do. Dashade 02:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the offer, but I'm the leader of a guild there. All the members are RL friends and family and some nice people we met while playing, so I'm pretty much rooted to this server now. :) --MadDawg2552 13:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Healing items That's strange. I didn't think it would break anything. Maybe we'll fix it sometime, but for now, I guess it's alright. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Mm, things are so fragile when you have to be absolutely specific with how you type. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 19:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) RE:While vs. Whilst True. It does, however, say that "whilst" is both newer and more formal, ergo probably better. I hate finding out that I'm wrong about these things. :P But, yeah, good job. :D Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 20:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC)